It never stops
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: An AU based around Clementine and her jounery to Wellignton while being hunted by Carver and his men. If it were to run parallel with the game then it would take place around episode 4 or 5 of Season 2.
1. Part 1

The dead aren't the worst things to fear. The living are the real monsters in this cruel, unforgiving world. Clementine knew that was true. She had witnessed so much at such a young age. She was only eleven and she still had a whole life ahead of her... If she survived long enough to see tomorrow's sunrise, and the sunrise after that.

Clementine had lost everything and everyone. Everyone she once knew was now dead, leaving her on her own, to stand alone and face the world head on. The cabin group were all dead, she was quite aware of that, each one killed by the living, one was even killed by her own hand. _Carlos... _Clementine thought sadly, his face flashed through her mind.

* * *

__Sarah sobbed sadly as Carver's grip on the teenagers hair tightened, the cold barrel of his pistol pressed into the back of her head. "It's just a small favour, Clem. All I want you to do is put a knife through that traitors skull, is that too much to ask?" He questioned, gesturing over at Carlos with a small nod.__

_"Please_ _stop"_ _Clementine_ _begged,_ _staring_ _sadly_ _at_ _Sarah_ _as_ _she_ _cried. "Just-_ _don't_ _hurt_ _her"_

_"I_ _won't..._ _But_ _if_ _you_ _don't_ _do_ _what_ _I_ _want_ _then_ _I'm_ _afraid_ _that_ _my_ _gun_ _might_ _go_ _off_ _and_ _you_ _don't_ _want_ _that,_ _do_ _you?"_

_"Don't_ _hurt_ _my_ _dad"_ _Sarah_ _whimpered._

_"I-_ _I_ _can't_ _kill_ _Carlos!"_ _Clementine_ _exclaimed._

_"Well,_ _I_ _suppose_ _poor_ _Sarah's_ _fate_ _is_ _sealed"_ _Carver_ _commented,_ _his_ _finger_ _hovering_ _over_ _the_ _trigger._

_"No!"_ _Carlos_ _cried._ _"__Clem_, _just_ _do_ _what_ _he_ _says!"_ _Carlos_ _begged_ _the_ _eleven_ _year_ _old._

_"Don't_ _shoot!"_ _Clementine shouted and with great relief she watched as Carver took his finger away from the trigger "I'll-I'll do it" she stuttered._

_"Good" Carver responded simply "Get too it then" he commanded._

_Clementine sniffed softly, tears forming in her eyes as she picked up the rusted knife and wandered over to Carlos. The doctor knelt there in the centre of the room, his hands tied up in rope and his face battered and bruised. He lifted his head as she approached him, tears trickling down his black and blue cheeks._

_"Carlos, I-" Clementine began._

_"Hurry up!" Carver ordered whilst interrupting her "We haven't got all day" he muttered under his breath._

_"Look after Sarah for me" Carlos pleaded, showing concern for his daughter._

_"I will, I promise" Clementine responded, tears beginning to flow as she lifted the knife above her head, the sliver blade glistening in the artificial light._

_"Thank you..." He replied gratefully while lowering his head and bracing himself for the inevitable._

_Clementine's hand shook violently and her arm dropped to her side, a sob caught in her throat. She lifted her arm once again, her shaking hand became steady "I'm sorry" she whispered an apology before bringing the knife down on Carlos' head. The cold metal blade met with his forehead, the rusted knife slicing through his skin and cutting into his brain, his skull cracked and his body went slack._

_"NO!" Sarah screamed._

_Blood trickled from the hole in Carlos' head, the crimson red liquid running down into his eyes, an expression of sadness written on his face. Clementine's grip on the knife's handle loosened as she took a step back, watching as Carlos' body fell limply to the ground, colliding with the cold concrete floor._

_Clementine glanced down at her blood soaked hands and then slowly turned towards Carver "Let Sarah go" she demanded breathlessly. And then it happened. She couldn't have prevented it. She couldn't have stopped it. All she could do was watch in horror as Carver squeezed the trigger. The gun fired, the bullet tore through the back of Sarah's head, blood spraying out of the front._

_"NO!" Clementine screamed, watching as Carver let go of Sarah's hair and pushed her corpse onto the ground. Clementine collapsed onto her knees and stared at the two blood soaked corpses which littered the floor. "Why...?" She whimpered softly._

_Carver didn't answer._

* * *

Clementine blinked hard, fighting back tears as she trudged through the winter storm and wading through the deep snow. Carlos wasn't the first to die, and he wasn't the last. It would never stop, it would never be over. Everyone dies eventually. All Carlos wanted was to protect his daugter and he ended up dead because of it. The last thing Sarah saw was her best friend killing her father, the thought of that putting an invisible weight on Clementine's shoulders.

People Clementine loved and cared about, like Lee and her parents and Christa and Omid had all tried to protect her at some stage, to sheild her from the apocalyptic world, or the old one she once knew. They too were now all dead. Clementine lowered her head sadly, the reoccurring thought of Lee crossed her mind.

* * *

_The recoil from the security guards gun was fierce as a shot rang out. Lee's body now lie still, his head leaning slightly to the right and his eyes wide open and glazed over with his legs stretched out in front of him as he sat there, hand cuffed to the radiator._

_He looked somewhat peaceful, if you ignored his head and the way he was positioned it almost seemed like he was just resting or maybe even fast asleep. But the illusion was shattered when Clementine met eyes with the bullet hole in the side of his head, a dark crimson red liquid slowly oozing out of the fracture and spilling into his left eyeball._

_Clementine's stomach churned as she lowered the gun, tears still forming in her eyes and glistening on her red, puffy, cheeks. She sniffed sadly, a sob caught in her throat as she turned away and moved towards the door. It didn't have to end this way. Lee didn't have to die. Why did this god forsaken world take him from her after everything they had been through?_

_She would miss him dearly. But as long as he was in her memories he would never die, Lee would live on forever in Clementine's thoughts... And in her heart._

_The walker blood that soaked her yellow dress caused her damp clothes to cling to her skin, the smell that wafted up her nostrils was unbearable. Clementine listened to the sound of walkers outside, and the sound of the metal shutter rattling in the cold autumn wind._

_Clementine glanced over her shoulder at Lee, catching sight of his body once more made her psychically sick. Clementine choked up, tear drops rolling from her eyes and dripping onto the cold tile floor. She turned her head away and pulled her hat down over her eyes, hiding her face before she fled the scene._

_No matter what, Clementine would live on, she would survive, not just for herself but for Lee's sake. It's what he would have wanted. But bottled up deep inside, a small part of her wished that she had died in that jewellery store along with Lee. A part of her did indeed die with him._

* * *

Clementine wasn't sure if the water droplets streaming from her eyes were tears of saddness or just her eyes watering from the harsh winter wind. Maybe it was both. She felt the cold metal pistol press against her back as she trudged through the snow. _I wish I had another clip, I'm almost out of bullets._ She thought to herself as her num hands gripped the rifle that she carried limply.

Clementine had a tough time shooting a rifle because the recoil was so fierce but she couldn't let this perfectly good weapon go to waste. She would get stronger. Eventually. Clementine quickly glanced over her shoulder when she heard the sound of movement coming from close by. A walker maybe? She couldn't know for sure. Her pace quickened as she waded deeper into the snow, the blanket of white coming up to her waist. Clementine had to practically throw herself out of the deep hole she was trapped in only to sink deeper.

She huffed, her breath visible as she paused, lowering herself into the ground as she met eyes with a walker. The undead corpse was being battered by the wind, the sheer force knocking it off balance as it swayed and stumbled through the blizzard, making faint groaning sounds. It's hold body was stiff, it's joint uncooperative as it struggled to stay standing before finally falling. But the walker didn't give up. They never give up. Clementine watched as the rotting corpse stood up once again, it's buckled knees cracking as it forced itself to keep moving in search of flesh.

Clementine let out a deep sigh as she aimed the rifle at the walkers head, the figure was slightly unclear because of the snow flakes. _Don't they ever stop?_ she questioned. _Should I take the shot?_ she also asked. No. It wasn't worth the noise, she could easily avoid it. Clementine lowered the rifle and kept moving through the snow. Her only goal was Wellington. She needed to get there. The only people that she knew of which had survived Carver had been Luke and Rebecca's child. The last time she saw Luke they were heading there so that's where he must be. She was going to get to Wellington or die trying. Clementine preferred the former statement that's for sure.

Clementine grabbed the front of her hat and pulled it down over eyes, before taking the hood of her coat and pulling that over her hat. Lowering her head she began to feel the inside of her mouth with her tongue. She almost immediately found a bleeding cut on her inside cheek. Clementine spat blood, the red liquid leaving a metallic taste in her mouth.

_Carver._ Clementine hated the man who went by that name. She may have escaped his camp alive but she had been damaged, both mentally and psychically. Her face stung, her lip was cut, her nose was broken, she also had a black eye along with some bruised ribs. All she wanted was to get as far away from that mad man as possible but of course, it wasn't as easy as that. Now that she had left the camp Carver and his followers would hunt her down like she was a wild animal that needed to be tamed. But Clementine wasn't too keen on going back and she would do everything in her power to stop them from capturing her.

The eleven year old breathed a sigh of relief as the heavy snow fall began to ease off and instead the snow flakes began to drift gently down from the dark grey sky. The little girl walked past several trees and down a small hill towards a stream which was covered in a sheet of ice. Kneeling down by the frozen water, Clementine took a hatchet from her belt and swung the blade at the ice, breaking a few holes and allowing the water to clean the blood soaked weapon. The rifle was placed down next to her as she collected some of the fresh water in a bottle.

Clementine was spooked by a group of ravens that came flapping out of the safety of their tree and flew off into the sky. Puzzled by the startled birds, Clementine glanced around with confusion only to notice the cause. Standing on the hillside was Carver and his followers, two men holding guns to be exact. The three were staring down at her, watching eerily silent from afar. Once Carver realised his presence was known he called out to her.

"There doesn't have to be any trouble, darlin', all I want is for you to be safe. So why don't you make things easy and come over here?"

_No._ Clementine felt like screaming that word at the top of her lungs but instead she remained silent and reached for her rifle cautiously. Fumbling around she managed to attach the hatchet to her belt before finally taking hold of the rifle. Quick as a flash, Clementine jumped to her feet and went sprinting across the ice and towards the trees on the other side of the stream. Carver ordered his men to take aim and fire at will. His followers did so, lifting their assault rifles and firing at Clementine.

The eleven year old slipped on the ice, her whole body collided with the thick sheet. She lie there for a brief moment, the sound of gun shots and bullets ringing in her ears as she struggled to get up. Clementine got to her feet once again and ran to the other side of the stream, making contact with solid ground. But she wasn't out of the woods yet. Both literally and metaphorically.

Clementine ran for cover only for one of the bullets to get a direct hit. The piece of lead ripping through her leg caused the little girl to scream in agony and collapse to the ground once again. Clementine glanced down at her leg, blood oozing from the bullet wound. Her vision blurred, the world around her became hazy as she began to feel faint.

Clementine blinked hard, managing to push away the feeling of faintness and forcing herself to stand. Sharp shooting pains rushed up her leg, it almost felt like it was on fire and that her skin was burning. Noticing that Carver and his men were approaching, Clementine quickly ducked behind a tree, clucthcing her injured leg tightly.

"Where are you?! Come out!" One of the three yelled.

Carver grimaced, and reached for his pistol which was in its holder "Spilt up and cover more ground. Find her!" He instructed his followers.

Clementine held the rifle close to her chest before aiming at one of Carver's men, staring down the barrel of the gun she wrapped her finger around the trigger and squeezed it. The rifle fired, the recoil caused Clem to stumble back from her position, but she manged to stay balanced. Watching from her cover, she noticed the man she had shot at was now on the ground, choking on his own blood as a bullet was lodged in his neck.

"Holy fuck!" The other man carrying an assault rifle cried as he ran towards his comrades dead body "You little shit!" He yelled, even though he was unaware of her location. "You're gonna regret that!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Clementine limp-ran through the trees and as far away from Carver she could get.

* * *

A harsh blizzard was raging once again as Clementine trudged towards the ruins of an old house. Part of the roof was still intact along with a stone wall, and another crumbling one. However, the rest of the building seemed to have collapsed in on itself, leaving nothing but rubble. Clementine scrambled over the broken wall and slumped down in the ruins, taking shelter underneath the remaining roof.

Clementine hugged herself, embracing her own body heat, the bullet lodged in her leg causing intense pain. Letting out a deep sigh and with her breath visible, she shrugged off her back pack and unzipped it. Rummaging around inside she dragged a first aid kit out and opened it up. There wasn't much inside, most of the medical supplies had been used, the only things that were left were wet wipes, which wouldn't be much use to her, and a needle along with some medicine.

The little girl grimaced "Dang it" she murmured crossly, muttering under her breath as she removed her damp gloves. Once they were off, she lifted her num shaking hands and unzipped her coat, revealing the purple shirt she was wearing. Clementine ripped off part of her shirt and placed the small purple rag close by before leaning down and with great difficultly, removing the bullet from her leg.

Once it was out, she took the needle and medicine out of the first aid kit "This should help with the pain" she told herself out loud. "Probably" she muttered before inserting the needle into her veins and injecting the fluid into her system. Clementine Then picked up the purple rag and tied it around the bleeding wound. As soon as the rag was tightened around her leg it was soaked in blood, causing it to turn red.

The eleven year old sighed once again and leant her head back against the wall, draping her coat across her body like a blanket. Blinking hard, she curled up into a tight ball and drifted off into sleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day.


	2. Part 2

_The heavens had opened up and rain was beginning to pour from the dark grey clouds. The sun was setting in the west, tinting the horizon with an orange glow._

_Clementine adjusted the heavy back pack on her shoulder, her cloths damp and wet. She lifted her head, water droplets dripping from the front of her hat as she stared at Luke who was walking in front of her, cradling Rebecca's baby in his arms._

_The newborn was surprisingly quiet, Clementine had half expected it to be screaming and crying the entire time but instead the little one was being deathly silent. Clementine clutched her hand gun, while her rifle was attached to her bag as she scouted their surroundings cautiously. Anything could come running out of the trees on either side of the road at any time, so the two of them had to be prepared._

_Luke and Clementine took a brief rest once they reached the under passage of a bridge and taking shelter from the rain. The bridge was damper than the rain, the constant sound of a single water droplet splashing in a newly formed puddle causing an echo throughout the small space._

_The eleven year old slumped down on the right side of the bridge, pressing her back against the cold, wet stone and shrugging off her back pack and relieving the strain from her shoulders. Luke sat across from her with the baby in his arms, gently rocking the small child as it cooed softly._

_Luke lifted his head and stared at Clementine with sleep deprived eyes while the little girl returned his gaze "Pretty rough weather, huh?" He commented, glancing at the heavy rainfall. This was probably the first conversation they had ever since they hit the road._

_"Yeah..." Clementine replied weakly._

_Luke sighed and clenched his jaw before lowering his head and bringing his attention back to the baby in his arms "It'll start snowing soon"_

_"Once we get to Wellington it'll be really cold" Clementine responded while shivering at the thought. "Do you think-" she began. "-Do you think anyone else escaped Carver's camp apart from us?" She asked._

_"I don't know, Clem. I really don't know"_

_"Well, if they did, maybe we could meet them at Wellignton" she suggested._

_"Maybe..." Luke murmured, his voice trailed off as he became lost in thought._

_"Do you think Carver will ever stop following us?"_

_"I don't thinks so." Luke replied, trying his best not to give the child false hope "I mean, as long as we 'possibly' have his child then he's not gonna give up"_

_"We don't even know if it's his. It could be Alvin's"_

_"We can never know for sure. But Carver has managed to convince himself that it is so he's not gonna accept that it's not. Ah shit- we've been referring her as 'it'" Luke grumbled with a grimace "Goddammit, we don't even have a name for her"_

_"Well, we'll have to decide sooner rather than later" Clementine commented._

_"It's not our decision, it's Rebecca's"_

_"But Rebecca isn't here anymore. Neither is Alvin"_

_"I know... I know" Luke responded sadly as he was reminded of his fallen friends. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked, trying to change the subject as best he could as he gradually getting to his feet and walked over to Clementine._

_"Can I?" Clementine asked, almost stunned by his question._

_"Sure" Luke replied. The young man knelt down and handed Clementine the baby, allowing her to rock the small child gently. Clementine stared down at the infant, it's dark brown eyes beaming brightly as she gazed back up at her. A small smile emerged on Clementine's face as she held the baby close. Sadly, this beautiful, touching moment could not last..._

__The sound of groaning caught their attention as a large number of walkers came stumbling out of the woods behind the bridge. "Shit" Luke cursed, taking the baby from Clementine's hands and running out from under the bridge and out into the rain.__

_"Luke! Wait!" Clementine called after him as she quickly swung the back pack over one shoulder and sprinting after Luke. Once she rejoined him, the two immediately noticed walkers approaching from in front._

_"Quick, into the woods!" Luke ordered, turning and running towards the trees while Clementine followed close behind. "Clem, my hands are full, could you cover me?!"_

_Clementine quickly drew her hand gun and shot at a walker which was approaching from the side, it's brains flying out of the back of it's head "'Course" she responded._

_They both continued to run, Luke led the way and found small openings through the group of walkers which were closing in on both sides while Clementine pumped lead in to many of the undead's heads._

_At the time, Clementine didn't notice the walker that was lying amongst dead, rotting autumn leaves with it's arm out stretched. By the time she realised its presence it was already too late as the undead hand snagged her leg and caused her to fall and collide with the ground, damp, wet mud coating her clothes and face._

_Luke paused from running and turned towards Clementine, the baby in his arms was wailing loudly now and attracting unwanted attention. "Clem-" he began._

_"Just go!" She cut him off "I'll catch up to you!"_

_Luke remained firmly still, almost as if his feet were rooted into the ground. "Go!" Clementine yelled._

_The young man gave the eleven year old a pained expression, the thought of leaving her, abandoning her was just to much for him to bare. But nevertheless, he did as she wished and continued to run on ahead._

_The walker that gripped Clementine's ankle pulled on her leg, it's jaw hanging open as it tried to strip a chunk of flesh away from bone. Clementine stretched out her arm and reached for the hand gun that had slipped through fingers moments earlier, but the walker just kept dragging her back. The little girl reached for the gun once again and this time was successful. In one swift motion, Clementine swung round and shot the walker through the head, killing it instantly. The walkers grip loosened on Clementine's ankle so it's arm was easily shaken off and allowed Clementine to stand._

_Luke was long gone now, leaving Clementine alone to defend herself while walkers were closing in all around her. The little girl lifted her hand gun and shot several walkers approaching from in front, attempting to clear a path. She went to follow the route Luke had took, only for more walkers to appear from behind the cover of the trees._

_Night time was drawing near, the darkness making it impossible to see without any source of light as Clementine aimed again and squeezed the trigger, only to here a click come from her gun. She was out of bullets._

_A walker attacked from behind, it grabbed hold of the little girl and held onto her waist so she couldn't escape while it's other hand covered her mouth._

_A moment later, Clementine felt a pain in her shoulder as the walker sunk it's teeth into her flesh._

* * *

Clementine's eyes shot open, the thought the dream still playing on her mind as she woke up properly. The strangest thing was, that she could still feel a pain in her shoulder. Looking round, she met eyes with Carver who was standing above her with the foot of his boot placed on her shoulder.

"It's good to see that you're finally awake" he greeted before lifting his boot off her shoulder and kicking her in the stomach. Clementine winced in pain and clutched her chest, coughing violently after the sheer force of the blow. "Get up" Carver growled.

The little girl slowly got to her feet as Carver picked up her rifle and back pack and tossed her belongings over to Troy "You murdered one of my men. You're gonna regret what you did" Carver told her with a low, unforgiving tone. "Now, is there anything else on you that you might want to hand over?" He asked with his arm out stretched.

"No, that's all I have" Clementine lied through gritted teeth.

Carver clenched his fist and took a small step forward which caused Clementine to take a shaky step back as Carver lifted his hand and slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground. Clementine lie there in the rubble, rubbing her sore cheek with a sob caught in her throat.

"Don't lie to me, I know you don't carry light." "Search her" he ordered Troy.

"Will do" Troy responded, kneeling down and lifting Clementine's shirt to reveal the gun tucked into her waist band. As soon as Troy spotted it he took the hand gun and gave it to Carver, who tucked the gun into his own waist band.

"Is that everything?" Carver asked her "And answer truthfully this time"

"Yes, that's all, honest" she told him, her thoughts returning to the hatchet attached to the front of her belt.

Carver narrowed his eyes "You better not be lying to me. Because if you are, then there will be serious consequences, now get up, we're moving out" he ordered.

Clementine got to her feet once again, putting her green coat on in the process. Carver moved past her and led the way, while Troy hit her over the back of the head with his assault rifle, pushing her forward. Clementine tripped over her own feet but managed to stay balanced as she felt Troy press the barrel of his gun into her back "Move."

* * *

Snow was falling thick and fast around them as they walked down a trampled forest trail. Clementine grimaced, everyone step she took caused shooting pains to rush up her leg. And that was when she had a light bulb moment. She glanced back at Troy before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Keep moving"

"My leg really hurts, I don't think I can walk" she told him as she knelt down to check the bandage. That was only half a lie.

"What's going on back there?" Carver asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothin' I can't handle, Bill" Troy answered him. "Listen girle, you have till I count up to 5 to get up and walk".

"1"

Clementine took her hand away from her injury.

"2"

She subtlety reached for the hatchet attached to her belt by lifting her coat and shirt up.

"3"

Taking hold of the blade she pulled the hatchet out.

"4"

Clementine grasped hold of the handle and in one swift motion, she swung the weapon round and stabbed Troy in the arm, cutting him off before he could get to 5. Troy screamed in agony as Clementine released her grip on the handle and leaving the blade buried within his flesh. The eleven year old snatched her rifle from him and quickly sprinted into the woods.

"You fuckin' idiot!" Carver yelled. "Get after her!"

"Bill- my- my arm she- my fucking arm, Bill!" Troy exclaimed.

Carver grabbed hold of the hatchet and tore it out of Troy's arm, causing the man to scream louder as blood oozed from the large cut "She nearly hacked the damn thing off!" Troy cried.

"You useless sack of shit. I'll go after her myself" Carver said, taking his revolver from it's holder and running in the direction Clementine had fled.

* * *

Clementine ran through the forest, thorns scratching her trouser legs as she broke through the edge of the trees and ended up out in the open, standing in the middle of a road. She glanced around frantically before running towards a gas station on the other side. Pausing at the driveway, she noticed that there were several cars scattered around the area. The gas station also had a shop behind it and a garage attached, which was probably used as a service to help people that might have broken down while traveling in the pre-apocalyptic days.

Clementine quickly looked over her shoulder to see that Carver was now out of the woods and moving towards the gas station. Once he was only a short distance away, Clementine quickly ducked behind an old, rusty, car. Carver walked into the car park and glanced round in search of any signs of movement.

"I know you're there. Listen, all I want is for you to be safe, staying out here is suicide. So why don't you make this easy for me and come out?" He called.

Clementine aimed her rifle over the top of the car and pulled the trigger, only for the bullet to miss and hit the tarmac at Carver's feet. "I'll take that as a no" he stated aloud before walking towards the car where the gunshot had come from. Taking her chances and advantage of the heavy snowfall, Clementine slipped out from behind the car undetected and ran towards the gas station and hid behind one of the pumps.

She took aim once again and fired another bullet at Carver, the piece of lead skimmed the car she had once been hiding behind. Clementine ran towards the shop at the back of the gas station, only for a walker lunge at her from the side and grabbed hold of the rifle. Clementine struggled as the walker tugged at the rifle and attempted to sink it's teeth into her neck. The little girl hit the walker in the face with the butt of her rifle, its jaw cracked as the undead creature was knocked to the ground but in the process, she lost her rifle.

Clementine went to grab her rifle only for Carver to shoot at her with his revolver, the bullet skimming one of the gas pumps. She had no choice but to abandon the rifle and take cover in the shop, hiding behind one of the empty shelves as Carver came in through the front door. "You can't run forever, Clementine" he told her.

The eleven year old glanced round the shop before meeting eyes with the back exit. It was her only chance, her only way out, she _had _to take the risk. Clementine ran out from her hiding place and sprinted towards the back door, only for a gunshot to erupt and echo through the store.

Clementine gasped for breath, her body turned cold as she glanced down at her stomach to see a red dot slowly forming on her side. The red dot grew until the bottom part of her coat was completely blood soaked, the crimson red liquid trickling down her pants.

Her body swayed, her vision blurred as her legs gave weigh beneath her, causing her to collide with the ground, a feeling of faintness and unconsciousness taking hold.

Clementine heard the sound of Carver's boots clattering across the floor. Using all the strength she had she began to crawl, dragging herself along the ground and smearing the cracked tiles beneath her in blood. Pushing herself off the ground she stumbled to her feet and burst through the back exit before collapsing once again in the garage at the side of the gas station.

She crawled to the edge of the garage before slumping by the sliver shutters and clutching her bleeding chest. Carver stood in the doorway, watching her mockingly as he walked into the room and knelt down beside a red toolbox.

"Huh, so many tools to choose from" he murmured, tormenting her.

"Carver... Please... Don't" Clementine begged, her voice hoarse and strained.

"Such a hard decision"

"Just leave me alone..." Clementine pleaded as Carver took a wrench out of the toolbox and slowly approached her, swinging the tool round in his right hand. "Just- just let me go. Just let me die"

"Listen, honey, I'm gonna kill you faster than those bullets will" Carver told her menacingly. "But... There's always another way" he continued, kneeling down in front of her so that they were face to face and their eye contact locked. "You can come back to the community. We can fix you" he told her, gesturing at the bullets that littered her corpse.

The little girl gave him an intense stare in response "What's the matter, honey, cat got your tongue?" He asked.

Clementine spat in his face, saliva and blood coating the bridge of his nose "Never" she growled.

"Fine." Carver responded, wiping his nose on his sleeve and standing up. "But there's a few things I need to know"

"Like what?" Clementine questioned, before coughing violently "What could you possibly want from me?"

"Where is my child?" Carver asked in a low tone.

Clementine lowered her head, the thought of Rebecca's baby and Luke flashed through her mind "I- I don't know" she told him weakly.

"Liar!" Carver yelled, bringing the wrench down on Clementine's head and almost knocking the life out of her. Clementine's world went dark before she was suddenly snapped back to reality when Carver slapped her across the face "Lets try this again, shall we? Where. Is. My. Child?"

"It's not yours! It's Alvin's!" Clementine yelled in response, only for the wrench to be brought down on her head. She could almost hear, maybe even _feel _her own skull cracking as Carver slapped her across the face once again, bringing her back to the land of the living.

"I'm not gonna ask you again, tell me where she is!"

Clementine laughed, it almost sounded like her sanity had finally broken, that she had mentally snapped "You think bashing my head in is going to get you the answer you want? I'll happily die with the knowledge I have so that you can never get you hands on that baby!"

"Fine, have it your way. I'll find them by myself. But you know what? If you had told me where they were then I was going to let Luke live but now that you kept it a secret, when I find them, which I will, then I'll put a bullet through Luke's skull"

"No! You don't have to do that!" Clementine cried.

"Then tell me where they are" Carver inquired.

"The last time I saw Luke we were- we were hiding under a bridge-" she began.

"What bridge, where?"

"I don't know where but it was not far from here, that's when we got separated. We were heading towards Wellington, there was this camp up near Michigan. If you want to find him then he might be there" Clementine told him breathlessly.

Carver gave her a small smile "That wasn't so hard, was it?". "Shame I don't need you anymore" he said, lifting the wrench above his own head.

"Wait, I told you what I know- I told you-"

Carver swung the wrench and smashed it over Clementine's head. And this time, the darkness consume her quickly.

* * *

Clementine wasn't sure how long she had been out, but by the time she came round, sunlight was shining through the window across from her and the wind was no longer howling. Instead, everything was deathly silent, there wasn't even any snow falling. It took a moment for Clementine to notice Luke's presence as the young man knelt down in front of her. _Why was he here? How could he possibly be here?_ So many questions were racing through the little girl's mind. Reality seemed to be crumbling all around her, leaving only broken memories to keep her company.

Luke's voice seemed distant at first, like an echo before eventually what he was saying became clear "Clementine?! Clementine! Oh thank god you're alright, I thought maybe we'd lost you." He told her, he seemed quite relieved "Everything's gonna be okay, kid, you did it, Carver's- Carver's long gone. Everything... Everything is gonna be okay" he told her reassuringly.

Luke held Rebecca's baby out to Clementine, the same way he had done back at the bridge. Clementine lifted her hand and pulled the blankets away that were wrapped around the baby to reveal it's bright, beaming face. The eleven year old held out her hand and allowed the infant to wrap it's tiny, delicate fingers around her own. The corner of her mouth twitched before emerging into a brief smile as her eyes filled with tears.

Blood began to ooze from Clementine's head and stain her hair, the crimson red liquid began to run down her forehead as pieces of fractured skull dug into her brain. Death came quickly as he eyes became glazed over and the world went dark one last time. Clementine's life was extinguished like a burnt out flame.

Sometimes, in the end, the good can't always win.

* * *

**Heya. First off, I'm sorry for any 'feels' I may have caused you. Second, I don't want Clementine to die in Season 2. Clementine is a good character and I don't hate her. Shocker, I know. I'm just making it clear that, just because I killed her off here, doesn't mean I hate her, no way.**

**But this is The Walking Dead where anyone can die at any time. If Clementine dies, then I'm prepared for that because it could eventually happen. It may or may not happen but you never know. **

**So, I made this AU, to show you what could happen. Funny thing is, I had been planning this since episode 2 and I knew that I wanted Clem to have a hatchet and episode 3 comes around and she gets one. Coincidence? I think not! Also, Carver's character had so much potential and I didn't even know he was gonna die so, y'know, I kept him alive. **

**Anyway, Clementine gave her life so that Luke and Rebecca's baby, and anyone else who might have escaped Carver's camp in this universe so that they could live. She did a good thing. This was a tale of self-sacrifice and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. A little after note

**Hey readers. I just wanted to let you know, that I'm planning on doing a spin off and it's about Luke and another survivor from Carver's camp. You probably already know him/her but you'll have to find out who this mysterious person is once the next instalment of this story comes out. **

**It'll be mostly based around the aftermath of the events and after Clementine's death. So keep an eye out for the next instalment to this AU.**

**~TWDGamerKenny'sBro**


End file.
